User talk:ChipmunkRaccoon
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sayuri.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 04:30, November 15, 2009 Monitamon Monitamon's official romanization is, well, Monitamon. TV-Asahi's Character Page has the only romanization at the moment, so we follow that. I'd be interested to see where Bagramon comes from too. Lanate (talk) 04:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :He got it from wikimon, but wikimon got it from the html code for the Bagura Army logo. However, that method would have Examon named as "Exsaon", so we should wait until a romanization is released. 06:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Shurimon and Gaiomon Like the sitenotice says, don't be using ryuu-rogue's name and attack translations. They are wildly unreliable. 20:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Better Toei pics of Xros Hunter characters Here's one of Arresterdramon - http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/character/03/index.html The updated Damemon without Chuuchuumon - http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/character/08/index.html The updated Tuwarmon without Chuuchuumon - http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/character/09/index.html Astamon - http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/character/12/index.html Dracmon - http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/character/14/index.html Yasyamon - http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/character/15/index.html Opossumon - http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/character/17/index.html Cho*Hakkaimon - http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/character/18/index.html If anyone sees these, feel free to add these pics onto this wikia site soon. User:ChipmunkRaccoon, 2/16/2012 :I'm already working on them. 02:15, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Voice actors roles Where are you getting these? Are they from the credits? 21:56, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Yes.ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 00:30, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Where are you getting the correlation between actor and character? Because all I see in the English credits is "this the cast, figure out who voices who". 22:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Crops Please, don't use screenshot crops. They are against the rules and we have only opened exceptions for the Tamers cards and the Fusion/''Xros Wars'' skits. 14:08, November 2, 2013 (UTC) English attacks Thanks for updating those! Just a note, please remember to make a note of which episode the name is specified in. 17:27, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Camelcase names Please make sure to verify which capitalization schemes the names are given in the show, as at least for the episodes I checked, they retained capitalization only for the first letters on the Digimon you changed. 13:29, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Warning This is a warning for inserting unsourced voice actors and removing citations from List of characters in Digimon Tamers, as well as uploading unlicensed scans. Your edits were unwelcome and have been reverted. Further vandalism may lead into a ban from editing. :Fusion is the only series where the dub credits list which actor plays what role. The others only give a list of actors without specifying roles, therefore, we can't make any claims about someone's dub actor without someone of the staff stating it. If you have a source for all of these, please tell us. :For the citations you removed, those are needed because the Japanese actors aren't credited in the episodes' credits, and are only specified in Konaka's site, therefore, we need citations linking to Konaka's page. :For the scans, not only were they misnamed and misformatted (see ), but also per our rules when we upload someone else's scans, we need their explicit permission to use them. Also, the images need to be correctly licensed per the instructions in the page I just linked, and creditting the scan owner. 14:29, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Plasma Shot Hey, do you remember which episode that was? 11:36, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :From episode 40 of Digimon Data Squad. ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 19:52, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, that was "Plasma Shoot", and was the Japanese attack Plasma Shoot, not Extreme Jihad. 22:23, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Makuramon image Can you tell me where you got that image? 11:39, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :From the Wikimon site.ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 19:52, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::okay, the image guidelines say not to do that. 21:01, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Warning Those images were removed cause they were the wrong format and were posted without source. Please do not add them back. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:59, September 28, 2016 (UTC)